engineeringfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dore chakravarty/Archive01
Welcome! Welcome to the Engineering Wikicity. I'm confident that the active engineers here will be looking forward to reading your contributions, as will those of us who know only a very little about engineering subjects. If you need help with formatting or any of the other computer-type things that we older folk never learned at school, just ask on the Talk page of the article concerned or of one of the active users. Robin Patterson 23:20, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) posted on the OTHER User page (the one that has no space in the user's name) please dont past your full page on my page again Srini Dore chakravarty, -- Srini Categories In reply to your question about categories, I have said I use the same categories as Wikipedia does unless there's some very good reason not to. Kind regards - Robin Patterson 19:21, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) Your later questions about categories, posted to me and Srini. You may choose. Srini may have some firm ideas. Categories are good to have but not essential. If you can copy your work over to here, that's fine. Several people can then look at it and think about categories and other improvements. Robin Patterson 11:27, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Please give links You've written to me and Srini about the Condenser-steam turbine article. Where is it? (Please paste a full URL into your messages unless it's for an internal link where just the brackets around the page name will do.) Robin Patterson 22:01, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) About Hot tit bits About Hot tit bits, I am not sure about the name but idea is good. I think we can jointly work on this. About Condenser-steam turbine, i will see what i can do. I think you can help with Engineerfication by making it more clear. Srini Copying from Wikipedia You wanted a hand with copying. #Open the Wikipedia edit box as if you were going to edit the article. #Highlight the whole box (eg with Ctrl + A) and "copy" (eg Ctrl + C) #Go to the Wikicity page and paste; preview; save. (see below) If the WP article was all your own work that's all you need to do. Robin Patterson 21:24, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) There's a bit more detail on what I wrote later than the above. In reply to some of your questions on my talk page: #No need to delete the Wikipedia article. #Yes, most of the links will be in red, because they now point to wikicity pages that haven't been created yet. No problem. #Sorry about the image - they are a nuisance and don't copy automatically. Leave it as "Missing image" and one of us may be able to upload it so that it eventually shows. What I wrote above should be enough if you add an item at the start. The fuller instruction then goes like this: #Click on a link in Wikicities to the article you want, so that the edit box opens (blank); then open another window for the next two steps. #Open the Wikipedia edit box as if you were going to edit the article. #Highlight the whole box (eg with Ctrl + A) and "copy" (eg Ctrl + C) #Go to the Wikicity page (in your other window) and paste; preview; save. Now have another try, please. Robin Patterson 05:55, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) Success Two articles, illustrated! (And much sooner than I expected.) Nothing wrong with them. Great work. And categories too. Category creation does not require help from administrators. The best people to decide on categories are usually people such as you who know the subject. As I think I've said earlier, Wikipedia categories are good to start with. But they can be changed at any time. No hurry. By the way, "tit bits" would be better as one word "titbits". Your proposed "opining on the Engineering profession" might be best on a page such as Talk:Main Page or create a new one such as Talk:Professional Engineer. Robin Patterson 00:59, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) I can't understand what your latest difficulty is. Have you tried clicking on a "dead" link to start a new article about it? Try some easy ones (in one of your new articles here) for practice: heat exchanger, butterfly valve, latent heat, ... We can always change things if you don't get it quite right first time. Robin Patterson 07:26, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) Now you're doing just fine; consider deleting your OTHER user page My friend, I have read some of your Wikipedia user-talk page. Most impressive work you have done there and now here. I have also just realised that you have TWO User-pages here: User:Dore chakravarty (the more recent one, which has your contributions attached to it) and User:Dorechakravarty (the old one, which has no contributions attached to it). They are very much alike, both apparently copied from your Wikipedia page. I suggest that you: #stick with this recent one (User:Dore chakravarty), because it is linked to your contributions and the name on it has a space after "Dore" and therefore it matches the Wikipedia one, and #copy to the proper recent one anything you want to from what's on the old User:Dorechakravarty then ask an administrator to delete the old one and its talk page so that nobody gets confused again. Very best wishes Robin Patterson 05:37, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) Electric power and other problems I'm sorry, I've been tied up with other things today, and now it is nearly bedtime. A while ago I suggested that you do this: *Have you tried clicking on a "dead" link to start a new article about it? Try some easy ones (in one of your new articles here) for practice: heat exchanger, butterfly valve, latent heat, ... Try a few of those now! Never mind categories. We can do them later when we have the articles. And you don't create an article in a category; you create an article then add something like "category:xyz"" at the bottom and it goes into that category automatically. Sorry no more time tonight. I see that there is a new contributor, by the way. Robin Patterson 10:19, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) OK, it's another day, and you tried again and were successful! (almost entirely -- one of the category links ended with curly brackets and therefore didn't work; I've just fixed that) More, please! Robin Patterson 00:21, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Your query Sorry about the delayed response, I've been busy with school, work, and moving. As regards copying articles from en.wikipedia, it's important to use the enWP template for attribution, and copying the articles is easy from the edit screen (just remember to change the categories to match the engineering wiki cat structure, and strip the interwiki links). I've also only been uploading images which have a copyright status that's easy to use over here (e.g., public domain, GFDL), and stripping the others from the article; doing this usually means downloading the images from wikipedia or wikimedia commons and uploading them here (with an explanation of copyright status). siafu 18:36, 2 Dec 2005 (UTC) Boiler explosion The term boiler explosion can refer to an explosion in any sort of boiler (e.g., those used for heating in addition to steam engines), so the scope of the article is sufficiently broad as to eventually encompass explosive failures of all boilers, not just those for locomotives. Even though it doesn't have much (or any) information yet on this failure mode for boilers that aren't in steam locomotives, it certainly eventually could and should, and so the introduction needs to be broad enough to encompass those. siafu 19:59, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) Steam locomotive Now there's a "new" stub for you to expand (but not to bursting-point, please!!! - joke) - I wrote a few words in "steam-loco" then moved to more formal name. A link to "boiler explosion" would be a good idea for inclusion. Robin Patterson 21:29, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) Recent discussions I think I've answered your recent questions either here or elsewhere. For comment on the text or substance of your articles (including titbits or tidbits!), I'm not a good judge - your real engineer practitioners or students are. I do wonder a bit why you are adding material to Wikipedia (if you really are) but that's OK. I'm really puzzled at what seems to be your addition of "article" material to talk pages (more than once now): they are for talk, discussion, questions; anything factual about an engineering matter should go straight onto an article page; people can talk about it (on its talk page) once it's in place if they want to. Kind regards - Robin Patterson 00:46, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) Skimmed the steam loco stub expansion. Good except that you have headings with just a single "=" at each end - too big! Robin Patterson 19:26, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) Wind farm - moved and given more categories; images - don't ask me, read the new . Happy Christmas! Robin Patterson 03:23, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) Hi, I recently joined Engineering Wiki Hi, I'm the guy in the United States who expanded the Wikipedia "Heat exchanger" article, improved your fine Condenser (steam turbine) image, and often contributes to chemistry-related articles in Wikipedia. I joined this Engineering Wiki a few days ago. I tried once to upload the improved Condenser (steam turbine) image into this Wiki, but it did not work. I will try again some day soon, I think. Best of luck in expanding this Engineering Wiki. H Padleckas 02:45, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I succeeded in uploading this image on Dec 30, 2005. H Padleckas 05:43, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Transformer Hi, Dore. I looked at it. Long one! Seems OK except that 12 categories may be too many so you can delete that "others" reference! Have you looked at the help:images page that I created for you? Robin Patterson 04:17, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) Uninterruptible power supply Another good copying job. You kept the WP categories and added a few that are sure to be useful here because of this wiki's more detailed coverage. NO PROBLEMS THAT I CAN SEE. (The "dead link" categories can each be edited and given parent categories of their own, but there's no urgency about that.) Just note that I "moved" the page so that its title is "sentence case" matching WP. See project:spelling and grammar. Happy New Year! Robin Patterson 12:48, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) Edits you made while not logged in are hard or impossible to have credited to you Even on Wikipedia, with its army of programmers/developers, it can take months. I've been waiting since July 2004 for some I asked for. So I suggest that, logged in, you note on each talk page that the initial article was really placed by you. Then go on and improve it out of sight so that most of its latest version has your name on it anyway! And in future be alert to the fact that you are not being asked whether the edit is a minor one. That should remind you that you are not logged in. To answer your question of where I have been - I've been at home, where internet is not good, so I've been doing much less on most sites except those that suffer a lot of spamming. Keep up the great work, you and the other real engineers! Robin Patterson 02:19, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) Tidbits and other recent additions It doesn't hurt to have just one person contributing Hot tidbits. You make them interesting, so I usually read them; and other readers probably do too. Other recent work of yours seems mostly OK but I've not read it in detail. When all the other engineers return from holidays you can discuss technical matters with them. Robin Patterson 19:24, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC)